


【韦萝】陌生人？？

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [6]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【韦萝】陌生人？？

身后人炙热的呼吸打在萝莉耳根处，这使他害怕地颤抖起来。  
裤子已被扯下，暴露在空气中的下身开始泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。然而他的嘴被布带紧紧绑住，双手也被辖制在身后无法动弹，没法呼救，没法挣扎。萝莉就这样跪爬在地上，脸贴着冰冷的地面，高翘起的屁股方便了人玩弄。  
他根本不知道事情怎么会落到如此地步，只是晚上回家饶近路走这条漆黑的小巷，没想到竟然被人袭击了。萝莉根本反应不及，只有被摆弄的份。  
硬物插进体内的一瞬，一股巨大的，被陌生人强暴的恶心感涌上萝莉心头。没有经过任何  
滑，小穴多少有些撕裂，这样的痛楚被大脑放大许多倍再反应在身体上。  
好痛。  
好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛。  
萝莉从没一刻感到如此无助过。  
谁来救救我……  
被开发过很多次的身体却在此时不争气地有了感觉，小穴内敏感处被不断冲撞的阴茎顶弄后，快感无法反抗地侵入他的大脑，媚肉夹紧性器收缩着，想要将其吃进去更多。  
然后又被狠狠一顶。  
这下嗓子深处发出的呻吟连布也无法挡住。  
身后的人听到呻吟更加激动起来，揪住萝莉的头发将他脑袋往上扬，下身更加激烈地撞着小穴，似乎想将萝莉干死一般地抽插着，阴囊打在臀肉上的声响也越来越大。  
绑住嘴的布袋被口水打湿了，面对自己被人强奸也能高潮的自己的身体，萝莉心中发冷，眼泪终于大滴大滴淌下。  
那人操干时，渐渐依靠着自身重力下落去顶小穴最深处，一下下快速有力地让萝莉连呻吟也没法发出，如人偶般只得默默承受巨大的快感冲击。  
终于，一股热流射在了萝莉体内。萝莉无力地维持着姿势深深呼吸着，身体无法也不想动弹。  
那人摸了一把萝莉的脸，摸得一手眼泪，突然叹了口气，将他搂入怀中。  
熟悉的声音在萝莉耳边响起：“我都认不出，你怎么那么蠢啊。”


End file.
